The Candlemaker's Daughter
by Lady Foxgloves
Summary: After a run-in with a young Irish girl, Kid Blink finds himself owing the pretty Molly O'Malley a favor, but both find something they weren't expecting.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Kid Blink opened his eye reluctantly and looked at the sunlight that was streaming in through the thin curtains. He could hear the sounds of other bodies stirring as the light worked its way through their eyelids, trying to rouse the unwilling boys from their beds. Bringing his hands to his face, he rubbed it vigorously wondering if it would help drive away the tiredness that followed him throughout the day. He stared at the slats of the bunk above him and passed a hand over his sandy blonde hair, scratching absentmindedly at the chord that kept his eye patch in place. "Another day of work," he thought tiredly.

The door to the room opened and Kloppman, the old man in charge of the Newsboy Lodging House, came in with a pan and a wooden spoon. He smiled mischievously as he banged the pot and boys shot up around him shouting in anger. He ignored them and yelled cheerily, "Come on, boys, you got papers to sell! Get on out of those beds." Kloppman made a circuit of the room to make sure everyone was awake and not in danger of falling asleep again before leaving. Blink shrugged off his suspenders and took off his undershirt before walking into the bathroom to get a sink before they were all taken up, not that there was too much of a rush, everyone else was still grumbling about the rude awakening they had gotten.

By the time it was getting crowded in the bathroom, he was already shaved and washed and was able to get out of there before they started fighting over towels or soap. He walked over to his bunk and grabbed a shirt. He buttoned it and slipped on a vest. He tied a scarf around his neck and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, revealing the muscular forearms he had got from working in the lumber mill.

The boys began emptying out of the bathroom and they all gathered to head down to get their papers for the day. They walked through the streets of New York City, making their usual raucous cries and shouting insults to each other. Once getting their papers, they immediately set out into the city, shouting out the headlines.

Later in the morning, his last paper in hand, Blink joined up with Racetrack and Mush as they argued about a girl who had just walked past and whom she had smiled at.

"I'd bet me mother that girl was giving me the eye," Racetrack said while waving his lit cigar. He used his other hand to adjust the cap on his head. Racetrack was quick to make bets and pick fights.

"Your mother!" Mush laughed, "You don't know where your mother is."

Racetrack looked like he was about to slug Mush when Blink put an arm around both of their shoulders. "Boys, please," he said merrily, "I think you both know that the lady was looking in my direction. The girls can't resist my charm."

They both shrugged out from under his arms and Mush pushed him away, "What charm? With that patch you look like a pirate!"

Mush laughed triumphantly and Blink jumped on his back, digging his fist into his dark curly hair. Mush yelled angrily and soon they were both on the ground fighting. The Newsies quickly gathered around them and Racetrack wasted no time in taking bets.

Molly O'Malley had pinned her hat tightly to her head to insure it wouldn't be ruffled in anyway on her journey uptown. Her carefully pinned hair was still a little damp from her bath, and dark brown curls fell out to frame her face. Only the servants of the house would see her, but it wouldn't do her business any good if she were seen in poor appearance. That is, she quickly corrected, it wouldn't do her _father's _business any good. She set out early so she could still open the shop at its normal time.

O'Malley's Candle Company was still operating and making good money, even though gas lights were becoming more popular. Molly worried about the business; she feared that someday people would tire of candles when gas was so cheap and readily available. Although her father had told her that it was useless to spend her energy worrying about something that _might_ happen, she worked as hard as she could to make the best candles in Manhattan.

The delivery had been a great idea on her part. Unfortunately, she hadn't thought through where to find a reliable delivery boy. She had been through two this month and she didn't have the time to deliver candles all day, but this morning she had to do a quick delivery herself. She had two bundles that she carried carefully as the streets started to grow busy. They were for a well-to-do family that still used candles at all of their dinner parties.

It was worth the trouble to deliver these; this family was especially loyal and swore that her father was the only candle maker who always made the perfect shade of white. Their recommendations to friends had been helpful as well. Her only problem was that the increased workload was conflicting with the new delivery service she was offering.

Her thoughts were distracting her from the bustling crowds around her and the normally penetrating cries of the newspaper boys just flew over her head. A few men cajoled her as she passed by, but even their crude gestures went unnoticed. She had business to attend to and nothing was going to get in her way.

Molly turned a corner and was blocked by a crowd stopped in the middle of the walk. Some people rustled and moved around whatever was blocking their way to continue with their errands. Soon she was in view of the problem that was taking up so much space.

Two young men were wrestling on the dusty cobblestones, a bunch of the day's newspapers beneath them. The sandy-haired youth had a dark haired man pinned to the ground. The pinned man grunted out, "Enough!" The blonde stood up and adjusted something on his head. Molly's breath stuck in her throat when he looked her direction. One eye was covered with a patch while the other blue eye locked with hers.

"Ah!" the man on the ground lunged at the other man's legs and they were both falling down. Molly hadn't realized how close to the two she had drifted. The blonde tried in vain to twist around her, but gravity was against him. Molly screamed as they slammed into her and they all hit the ground in a heap.

There was a mad scramble on the ground as they untangled themselves. The other man set upon the blonde, and in his frustration he punched him in the eye. The dark haired man backed away with a howl, "Dammit, Blink! My eye!"

"Sorry Mush," he said begrudgingly. Blink's only real concern was the girl they had practically assaulted. She was sitting in the dust holding the back of her head and looked shaken, her brown hair coming undone. A matron was kneeling beside her, using one of Mush's discarded papers to cool her face. Blink kneeled beside her, "I'm terribly sorry miss. You hurt much?"

The older woman was glaring at him and he chose to ignore her all together. Molly's green eyes widened spectacularly and she looked at the crushed bundles in her lap. The paper was torn, revealing broken candles. Her mouth dropped open as she saw nearly all of the candles were snapped in half. "I…" she squeaked. "You…" Blink watched in shock as her dazed look quickly turned. She glared at him, her freckled cheeks turning red. Her Irish accent came out thick when she yelled. "You stupid boy! Look what ye've done!" She held out the candles accusingly, "Do ye have any idea how long it takes to make these?" "What were ye thinking, brawling in the middle of the street!"

She stood up shakily, clutching the bundles in her arms. Blink reached out to steady her and immediately wished he hadn't. She slapped his hand away and said something in a language he didn't understand. A few older men standing nearby roared with laughter. Blink was confused and speechless. "I don't suppose ye have the money to pay for these? By your appearance I should say that ye don't." Molly knew it was a low blow, but she was too angry to care. Her day had just become a lot more complicated.

Now she would have to run back to the store to get new candles and pray that Mrs. Thompson's staff wouldn't tell everyone that she was unreliable for being late. Then she would have to spend the rest of the day replacing the set of candles to put out in the show room. She screamed inwardly, she wouldn't be back to open the store on time. She sighed, "I don't have time for this!" She turned back down the street at as brisk a pace as she could manage. She didn't get far before she heard a "Hey!" being yelled at her. Blink was running after her with a murderous look on his face. She couldn't help but swear under her breath.

"Hey lady!" he shouted. He walked along side her, easily keeping up with her. Molly glared at him briefly, but decided not to respond. "Hey, listen here!" All the politeness was gone. As pretty as she was, he wasn't going to let some stuck up girl talk to him that way. "You're some kind of pill, talking to me that way. I may not have a lot of money or some fancy suit, but I don't deserve to be talked at that way. May be I don't have money to pay for some stupid candles, but I would've found a way to help you out if you'd been nice about it."

Molly's mouth dropped open in offense, he was making her even more frustrated. She was too proud to admit she had been harsh, but she knew that her anger had gotten the best of her. The sun was getting hotter by the second and the sweat was starting to build up on her face. A shadow stepped in front of her, "Excuse me, Miss."

A policeman was blocking her path. He had seen the commotion from up the street and was suspicious of the young man trailing her, "Is this man bothering you?"

Blink decided to bolt and made up an excuse, "No, I was-"

"No," Molly said. Blink stopped talking and glanced in her direction, ready to run as soon as she ratted him out. The cop looked more than ready to escort him to the nearest jail cell. "He's my father's delivery boy." Blink's mouth nearly dropped open, but the policeman was watching him closely and he tried to remain as calm as possible.

"If you're sure, Miss." He paused for one last nod of confirmation and then continued walking down the length of the street, sparing them a glance over his shoulder.

Blink gave her a sidelong glance and watched as she tucked a strand of her dark hair behind one ear. Her hand paused and she patted her head. "Shoot, my hat." Blink had picked it up when she had walked away and now held it out to her nonchalantly. He suppressed a smile at the look on her face when she took it. "Thank you," she muttered.

"Don't mention it." He shoved his hands into his pockets, glancing away from her. "I guess I should say thank you for not telling on me to that cop."

The hat was securely on her head and she thought about how to pose her next question. "Were you serious earlier? That you would have been willing to help if I had asked?"

"If you had asked _nicely_."

She grimaced a little, "I know. But would you still be willing? The truth is, I'm in need of a delivery boy. I'm fast running out of time to get everything done today and I'm at the end of my rope. If you would run a few deliveries for me, then can we forget this ever happened?" She gestured to the candles solemnly.

Blink considered this briefly. In truth he did feel bad about knocking her down. Although the fault had mainly been Mush's, and he deserved that black eye. You don't go attacking a man after you've admitted defeat. If anything, this could help him avoid Mush for a little bit. "Alright, I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

The backroom was starting to get hot and Molly opened up the window that faced into the alleyway. The door through to the store was open so she could hear the bells on the front door if anyone stopped in. Molly had returned in time to open the store and sent a new set of candles off with the new delivery boy. She realized quickly that she had never even asked his name, nor did she know anything about him. She was starting to worry about the wisdom of her decision.

She kept checking the clock to estimate what time he would return. What if he had just run off with her candles? She had started making more, but they wouldn't be ready for hours. And then she would have to close the shop to deliver them herself. "Idiot!" she said under her breath, "Trusting some strange boy just because you're desperate." She wiped the sweat off her forehead with a handkerchief and felt like crying.

The bell on the door jingled and she snapped out of her self-pity for the moment. She took off the stained work apron and went to greet whoever walked in. "Good morning, how may I help you?" There was an older woman looking at her with a critical eye.

"I have heard that you turn out a most effective product. I am looking for something quite unique. My daughter is getting married and would like to have something special for the day."

"Of course, let my show you some samples." She pulled out the sample book she had prepared with drawings of centerpieces with candles. Then she pulled out the candles they made for special orders. The woman was very particular, but Molly could tell she had money and she was more than willing to bend over backwards for this woman. The woman placed a small down payment to have Molly make a sample and then scheduled an appointment to see it with her daughter. As she left, Molly examined the drawing she had made and started thinking about cost.

She drifted to the backroom to start drawing up a more refined sketch and to examine her materials. A man cleared his throat and Molly jumped in surprise. She looked up to see the young man had returned. He stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. She blushed when she caught his eye. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to scare you." He shuffled his feet and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I had that guy sign the slip. And here's the money."

She walked over and took it from him. "Mr. Hendricks," she replied as she examined the slip and looked at the coins. It was indeed his signature and she felt a huge wave of relief.

"He said he would be coming by on Thursday. That Mrs...what's her name had a special order." Blink brought his hand up to scratch the skin under his eye patch and shoved his hand in his pocket.

"Mrs. Thompson," she said absently. "Is that uncomfortable?" She gestured towards his patch.

"Sometimes, when its hot out…" Blink picked at the lint in his pockets. He noticed her green eyes and the freckles across her nose and cheeks, and the way she blushed easily. He wondered if she wanted him to leave. "Uh, if that's all for today…"

"What's your name?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Everyone knows me as Kid Blink. Usually they just call me Blink."

"Blink?" she smiled.

"Yeah, 'cause of the patch." He smiled crookedly and shuffled his feet.

"I'm Molly O'Malley. You can call me Molly." She bit her lip and decided to get on with it. "I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you today."

He shrugged, "Forget about it." She nodded and tucked the receipt and money into her skirt pocket. "Do you, uh, need anything else today?" he asked.

"Um, well…" She examined the fire in the stove and shoved in some more kindling. "I suppose not." She said slowly as she dipped the candles that were waiting on the wood racks over the stove. "Would you come back tomorrow?" she hoped she didn't sound too desperate.

"I'll come as soon as I sell all my papes," he said casually.

"You're a newsboy?"

"Yea."

The papers in the street made sense to her now. She felt like asking about the fight, but the work she had to do kept pressing on her mind. There were a lot of questions she wanted to ask him. "Okay." She said awkwardly, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you later," he replied. They nodded to each other and he let himself out the back door that led into the alley. Molly went to the window and quickly glanced at him as he walked away. She stepped away from the window and stood for a moment, her cheeks turning bright red. She shook her head and leaped back into her work, so embarrassed she couldn't even think about anything else all day.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard, Blink!" Mush was harboring a black eye and a bruised ego.

"You wouldn't let up! What was I supposed to do?" He yelled back. They were hanging out with the rest of the boys. The second Blink walked up Mush started laying into him. "We're lucky that girl didn't have us arrested."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Racetrack shouted. "What girl?" All the boys gathered round to listen in on the new turn in the story.

"I let Mush up and then he tackled me anyway. And he sent us crashing into this girl." Blink explained.

Mush looked at him triumphantly, "You should have heard the mouth on her too! She let Blink have it! Nice Irish mouth." The boys all laughed along with Mush.

"She couldn't yell at you very well from where you were curled up on the ground, could she?" Mush glared at Blink and soon the boys were laughing at him too.

Skittery, a tall and lean man, jumped in, "Was she a looker too?"

Mush nodded and grinned, "I would take her out in a second, if you get what I'm sayin'." The boys whooped in response and Blink frowned. Mush continued, "Blink ran after her." He elbowed him in the side, "So where you been all day?"

"Ooooh!" the boys called. "Did you give it to her?" They all called out wisecracks and made insinuations about what he "did" to her. Blink felt his face getting hot and tried to think of a way out of this.

"All I did was give her a piece of my mind. That's all." The jeers continued in spite of his being adamant that nothing happened. For some reason, he didn't feel right about the guys making jokes at Molly's expense. "Ah, screw you all! I'm hitting the hay." He started walking up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, what exactly is it that you're hitting?" Skittery called.

Blink just stomped up the stairs and chose not to respond. The bedroom was empty and he started stripping down to his underwear. He walked into the bathroom and poured some cold water onto a towel. He pulled off the patch and put the dripping cloth over his face. He was fuming from the onslaught of questions he'd had to wade through.

All of their jeers made him think of her. He closed his eyes and imagined going to see her tomorrow. He thought about kissing her, or even better, making love to her. It was talked about enough in the lodging house. He knew what to do even though he'd never gotten that far with a girl. He immediately regretted thinking about her that way. He tried sending the thoughts away and knew he would be having a very uncomfortable night.

Molly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The shutters were closed, the doors were locked, all the fires were out, the lamps were off, and she could finally turn in for the evening. She climbed up the stairs to the apartment above the store. Her father's dishes were sitting empty on the table. She looked into his room; it was empty, as she knew it would be. It would be all too soon that he would come crashing home in the early hours of the morning.

Her room was hot and she opened the window to let in what little breeze there was. She decided to cool down and poured a little water into her washstand. She stepped out of her sticky dress and laid it over a chair. Standing naked by the washbasin, she dipped in a washcloth and put the cool water to the back of her neck. The water dripped down over her shoulders and ran smoothly over her chest. She shivered a little and continued to wash the sweat off her body.

She closed her eyes and relaxed as her body started cooling down. Almost immediately Blink's face came to her. She could feel her face grow hot as she thought about his lips and his hands. A warm tingling feeling was growing between her legs and she pressed her thighs together. She shook her head and put the washcloth down. She quickly threw a nightgown over her head and settled into bed, trying her hardest to not to think about Blink in any way.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Blink let himself in through the back entrance. "'Morning Molly," he called. She looked up from the pots and smiled a little. It was more than Blink had hoped for, she seemed happy to see him.

"Good morning, you're just in time." She handed him a slip and pointed out a small wooden crate she had just nailed shut. "It's going to the Henry's on 34th street. Use the side door and ask for Mr. Allen." Blink felt his spirits drop, she was only happy to put him to work. He looked at the address on the paper and slipped it into his pocket. "And, make sure he pays you the complete amount. That price is fair no matter what he claims." He picked up the crate and walked out into the alleyway wordlessly.

He found the house easily enough and a servant located the Mr. Allen he needed. Just as Molly had said, he made a fuss over the price, but Blink stood his ground and the man paid what was due. He took his signed slip and headed back to the store. The money in his pocket weighed on his mind. It was more than he made in a month. He thought about all the things he could get right now…but no. It wasn't his money.

He let himself in and saw Molly sitting at the worktable with a white cloth pressed to her hand. She glanced up, tears in her eyes. "Don't you ever knock?" She wiped her eyes awkwardly with the back of her hand as he walked over to her. "I cut my hand," she explained.

"You got bandages or something?" he asked, looking around the room.

"There's stuff in a box on the top shelf over there. And water in that pitcher." She gestured with her head.

Blink got the box down, brought the pitcher over and sat next to her. He began digging through the box and came out with a roll of linen. He whistled when she pulled the cloth away, "How'd you do that?"

She flinched when he started washing the cut. "Uh," her voice cracked as she tried not to cry while he wrapped her hand. "I was rushing and the knife slipped while I was breaking candles from their molds." The evidence of the accident was still spread out on the table. Molly tried making a fist after Blink had finished tying the bandage. It was very painful and she thought of all the things she wouldn't be able to accomplish today. She held back tears of frustration as Blink cleaned up the bloody mess she had made.

"Thank you." Molly looked at him gratefully, still trying to calm herself down.

"Anytime…" he replied solemnly. She looked so upset, he wished he knew a way to comfort her, but all he could think to do was sit next to her. Her hand was on the bench next to him and he tried to will himself to reach out and hold it, but instead he folded his hands in his lap. He hesitated too long and she got up to continue working.

"What was the fight about the other day?" Molly was curious and hoped he would stay around to talk. She was getting lonely lately after working all day in the shop.

Blink shrugged, "Nothing important. Mush just gets worked up easy."

"Mush?"

Blink smiled, "Just a nickname. No one goes by the name their mother gave them."

"Why not?" Molly sat down next to him and resumed popping candles out of their molds.

"Lots of reasons. Some of them ran away from home, so they can't find you if you go by a different name. Or some of them are orphans, and we give them a new name so they don't miss their family too much. It's hard for the younger ones, so it's kind of a way too…make them feel like we're their family now."

"Which kind are you?" she asked hesitantly.

"I ran away. You see, my father died when I was 12 in an accident at the mill. Two of my brothers worked in the mill already, but we needed the money, so I took his place. Lost the eye after two years." He pointed to it briefly. "After it healed I went back, but they turned me away. After that I wasn't good for much, so I decided to head out for the city and here I am. I got a job as a newsie and I've been doing it ever since."

The candles lay forgotten in front of her. Molly looked at him incredulously, "You just left?"

"It's hard to stay around when you're completely useless to your family." Blink scratched his patch nervously.

"Do you ever miss them?"

He sat on his hand, "Sometimes. I miss my younger brothers I guess. And my mother, but she's gone too now, so there's nothing I can do about that."

"Your mother too?"

"Yeah, I got a letter last year from by brother Jake. She had gotten remarried to another mill worker and died giving birth to his kid," he sounded more bitter than he meant to.

"I know how you feel, I lost my mother last winter." Her eyes were sad and they shared a moment of silence. There was a tension between them and Blink put his hand on his leg, trying to get up the courage to take her hand.

They both jumped as the front door clanged open. Molly withdrew reluctantly and then hurried out to greet the customer. Blink sat dumbly and felt like hitting the table with his fist. He sighed. If the boys saw the way he was acting…he didn't want to dwell on the teasing that would follow.

The door clanged again and Blink stood as Molly reentered the room. She clasped her hands behind her back, "Would you like to stay for lunch?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

"Blink doesn't care about us anymore, not when he's got that pretty girl!" The haranguing started every morning when they went to get their papers. "How come you don't bring her around? Are you afraid she won't be able to resist my charms?" Skittery teased.

"You don't have enough to charm a dog," Blink retorted. He had been seeing Molly almost every day for nearly two months. Usually they sat and talked in the workroom for hours while she worked. Occasionally she would have him deliver something. He had even gotten a few unexpected tips. Then he'd go back and always get a free lunch from her. He was slowly learning about the candle trade by watching her and had begun helping her.

He looked forward to that time with her more than anything else. The only thing that bothered him was that he hadn't kissed her yet. He wanted to do that more than anything, but it had never felt like the right time. Their hands would linger sometimes, and she would blush just enough that he would think about doing it, but something always came in the way. A customer would walk in, or the wax was getting too hot, or too cold. Those intimate moments only lasted a few seconds before something needed to be done.

And then there was something else coming between them. He had asked about her father and mentioned how he had never seen him around the shop. Her answers sounded reasonable enough, but he wasn't satisfied. What kind of father left his daughter to run an entire business by herself? He hadn't seen him once the entire time he was there, and he knew she wasn't being entirely honest.

"What's going on?" Mush asked. Blink looked at Mush, but Mush hadn't directed the question at him. There was a crowd of newsboys gathered around and they looked furious. Some of them were yelling. They all hurried over to see what was happening.

Molly glanced at the backdoor for the fifth time that hour; she continued to think she heard him coming through the door. It was nearly two in the afternoon and Blink still hadn't shown up. He had been showing up around eleven in the morning everyday. He had never been this late. She was fighting with two different fears and she couldn't decide which was worse. She was afraid something had happened to him, but another more probable fear was weighing more heavily on her.

What if he was tired of her? She sighed heavily while she worked. She was realizing now how much he meant to her. She had felt so close to him, and she thought he shared those feelings. She had been so sure, but now doubt and worry were eating away at her. She had been so lonely since her mother died. Blink was one of the first friends she had been able to make since she started working. She tried not to overreact, but she was thinking about all the sad things that had happened recently and they all blurred together until she just let the tears come.

Blink hadn't realized he was running until he was almost a block away from her door. He had been so busy that morning that this was the first time he was able to get away. Everything seemed right and he felt like something good was going to happen. He slowed as he walked down the alley and caught his breath.

He opened the door without knocking and strode in with a huge grin on his face. Molly jumped in surprise and then rushed towards him, "Where have you been?" Blink swept her up in his arms and whirled her around the room. She let out a small cry and clung to his neck.

"Wait till you hear what's happened!" He lowered her down and kept his hands on her waist, his excitement giving him the courage to hold onto her. "When we went to get our papes this morning, everyone was real upset about something. So we find out, all the owners got together and decided to make us pay more for our papes."

Molly shook her head and wrinkled her forehead, "But why?"

"'Cause they're rich bastards, I don't know." Blink grimaced and coughed, "Uh, excuse my language. Anyway, you know I was telling you about Jack and the new guy Davy? They start talking, saying how we should boycott the paper; go on strike until they put the price back where it was. We've been all over town, talking to other newsies, and they're getting ripped off too. We're all going to get together and make a union." Blink paused to catch his breath and waited to hear her reaction. "Well? What do you think?"

Molly's mind was reeling from everything he had just said. On top of that her emotions were still in turmoil. She had been all set to be sad and angry with him and here he was, holding her like he never intended to let go, looking the happiest she had ever seen him. "That's great!" she said happily, unsure of what exactly to say.

He grinned and spun her around again. He set her down and pulled away to see her face. She was blushing and smiling; he could hardly believe his luck. His smile faded slightly as he noticed the redness around her eyes, "Something wrong?" Her smile faded instantly and she looked embarrassed. "Did you cut yourself again?" He grabbed her hands and gave them a once over.

"No, it was just over something silly," she could feel the heat on her cheeks as the blush deepened.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Don't worry, it was nothing!" She smiled. It seemed useless to mention it now. He was here and he was holding her closer than either of them had dared before. She didn't want to admit just yet how much he meant to her. He looked her over for a minute and she could tell he didn't believe her completely, but to her relief he let it slide. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Blink was grinning from ear to ear when he returned to the boarding house later that night. He slipped through the door unannounced and almost made it up the stairs.

"Blink! Where ya been?" Mush called.

"Come on, you know where's he been. Look at him!" Racetrack teased. Blink turned and tipped his hat to them before running up the stairs to the sound of whistles.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

"Molly, I got a question for you," Blink popped into the backroom and started breaking molds.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know much about Brooklyn?"

"Brooklyn?" She laughed.

"There's this guy, name's Spot Conlon, he's kind of the leader of the Newsies out in Brooklyn, and we need his help for the strike an' all. Thing is, some of the guys are a little nervous, and I was wondering if you could…help us out?"

"Help you out? Don't tell me you're scared of some Irishmen." She turned with her hand on her hip and smiled.

"I'm not scared, but I don't wanna offend someone like Spot Conlon. I just figured he might be a little more easy if we had someone who spoke the language."

"Irish or no, Spot Conlon's not gonna respect you guys for taking a girl down to the docks."

"He wouldn't have to know you're a girl." Blink smiled sheepishly.

Molly raised her eyebrows.

"There's no way this works." Molly pushed the last bit of hair up into the hat Blink gave her. His clothes were baggy on her, and they had to borrow shoes from one of the younger kids.

"We just have to dirty you up a bit." Blink wiped his hand on a nearby window and smeared some soot on her chin and the side of her face. "And slouch a little." He blushed and looked down the street, looking for Jack, Davy, and Boots.

Molly had wrapped some linen around her breasts to flatten her chest, but it was still a little obvious. The bagginess of the shirt helped to disguise her. "If they can tell, there's no way this'll work."

"There they are." He examined her quick. "Just do as we do, and you'll be fine. And don't be so polite."

"Ahoy, Blink." Jack slapped him on the back.

"Jack Kelly, I want you to meet my friend Seamus O'Malley. He's gonna give us a hand out in Brooklyn." She had chosen her father's name for the familiarity. "Seamus, this is Davy and Boots."

"Nice to meet ya," Jack Kelly spit in his hand and held it out to her, flashing a smile. Before Blink had time to worry, Molly quickly spit in her hand and shook Jack's as firmly as she could. "Let's get ourselves to Brooklyn!"

"We're in it now, boys." Molly kept her voice low.

Davy, the one with the curly hair, looked nervous, "They don't look happy."

The five of them were walking down by the docks. It was a hot Sunday afternoon, and there were a lot of men swimming. Molly averted her eyes as men pulled themselves out of the water and watched them walk past. The swimmers were wearing their underwear, and the wet fabric was leaving little to the imagination.

Jack seemed to know a little of where he was heading, and eventually they made it to a group of boys and men milling around on wooden crates.

"Well if it isn't Jack Kelly. And Blink and Boots too, if it isn't a whole gang you've brought with you today." He flashed his eyes towards Davy and Molly, but didn't acknowledge them.

"Hey, Spot," Boots stepped forward and made an offering of marbles to him. "I got some nice shooters for you."

Spot rolled the marbles in his hand and pulled a slingshot out of his pocket. He took aim, "I'm hearing some rumors Jack. Rumors about a little game you're playing." He let the marble go and it shattered a glass bottle 20 feet above their heads.

"It's not a game." Davy's hands were clenched.

"Oh really?" Spot picked up a black cane and pointed it towards Davy. "Who's the mouth, Jack?"

"This is Davy, and you should listen to what he has to say."

"The Newsies are going on strike, but we need your help if we're going to win." Davy's voice grew more confidant, "If Spot Conlon joins, then all the Newsies will join, and we'll be unstoppable." His voice rose, "So, well, you just gotta."

Spot smiled and put his cane over his shoulder, "Your man speaks sense, Jacky-boy. But, how do I know you guys are in this for the long haul? Are you gonna be ready when a scabber comes at you with a club?"

"We'll be ready." Jack frowned.

"You say that, but I'm gonna need proof that you guys are serious. And one more thing, Jack." Spot Conlon sent a marble shooting towards Molly, and it took off the hat. Her dark hair came tumbling down and she glanced at Blink, who looked grim. Davy and Boots had their mouths open, but Jack looked unfazed. "Molly O'Malley, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Blink's mouth dropped open and he closed it quickly. Molly was saying something in that harsh tongue that he couldn't understand. He looked around, wary. Spot's men remained impassive, but Spot was grinning. He said something back to her and she smiled. She picked up the hat from the ground and set it on her head, letting her hair stay down.

Molly said something else and he laughed. Spot turned to Jack, "Alright Jack, I'll say you got guts for this. You continue to be this ballsy, and I'll back you up. Till I'm convinced, I'm staying on my side of the bridge."

They turned to leave and Spot called out something to Molly. The men around Spot laughed. Molly turned, and although Blink couldn't understand her, the look on Spot's face said enough. The men around him were laughing even harder. Blink was starting to worry that they wouldn't be leaving. He saw Spot crack the smallest smile, and Molly led them out of there.

"You brought a _girl_ down to the docks? What were you thinking?" Davy was shocked and was reprimanding Blink as they walked back over the bridge.

"Okay, standing right here." Molly pushed her hair back in the hat and folded her arms over her chest, suddenly self-conscious in Blink's clothes.

"It was dangerous enough for _us_ to be down there," he continued.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I say it worked out pretty well. How come you didn't tell us you knew old Spot?"

"He's an old friend of the family. I honestly didn't think he'd recognize me."

"Should have known we wouldn't fool him. Nice try though, Blink." Jack started telling Boots dirty jokes and ignored Davy when he objected to them being inappropriate with Molly there.

Molly fell back and walked with Blink behind the other three. He still had a grim look on his face. "That went pretty well, considering." Molly said hesitantly.

Blink snorted and Molly's forehead wrinkled, "What?"

"What's all that stuff he was saying to you?" He lips were pressed in a thin line and he adjusted his vest.

"He was asking me about my family, pleasantries and the like."

"_Pleasantries_," Blink said in a low voice. "Men don't laugh like that after hearing _pleasantries_."

"Are you angry?" Molly whispered.

"How do you know Spot Conlon?"

"Like I said, he's an old-"

"'Friend of the family's'" he cut her off angrily. "Come on."

Molly's mouth dropped open, and she suddenly realized that the three young men ahead of them were quiet and listening to their every word. She closed her mouth and looked away from Blink to the water below.

After awhile, Davy, Jack, and Boots resumed talking about the strike and Blink whispered, "Well?"

Molly glared at him and then turned away. He made a disgusted sound and neither of them talked as they crossed the bridge back into Manhattan.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Molly slammed the back door behind her and resisted stomping all the way upstairs. She peeked into the front room before running straight to her room and closing the door. She stripped off Blink's clothes and threw them in a pile roughly, shoving them under the bed. She wiped her body down with a washcloth before putting on a light dress.

She stepped out into the hallway and checked on her dad. He was passed out in bed, snoring loudly. Closing the door, she walked back downstairs to the backroom and got out her tools. She was hoping to get work done on a day with no customers, but she sat heavily down on the bench and stared at them.

She pressed her hands over her eyes, and breathing heavily, tried to stay calm. Blink, who had been her only friend, was mad at her. And in addition to that, she had a business to run because of a father she couldn't help. And Spot Conlon had to bring up old business too. She laid her head on the table and started crying softly, just to let it all go.

Blink sat out on the fire escape for most of the afternoon. He watched the sun setting and Jack came out to him. "What's troublin' ya, Blink?"

"Women." Blink said halfheartedly.

"Molly?" He nodded. Jack continued, "She didn't look too happy when she left us."

"That's her own fault." Blink was bitter about her reaction to his questions. It just confirmed to him that she had something to hide.

"The first thing you have to learn about women, it is _never_ their fault."

Blink just grunted.

"Why don't you go over there, surprise her. May be it wasn't what you thought." Jack patted him on the back and went back inside.

Blink stared at the alley below and started climbing down.

Molly had gotten to work dipping candles and making more pillars from the molds. She wasn't working as efficiently as she normally was. There was a knock at the back door. She put down her things and ran over, opening the door eagerly. Her face fell when she saw Spot Conlon.

"Expecting someone else?" He teased in the old language.

"No, not at all. Come in." In spite of her sour mood, she enjoyed being able to talk in the language of her countrymen again. She held open the door and Spot walked in with another man.

"Molly, you remember my brother-"

"Tommy, of course. How are you?" Molly closed the door and offered them a seat on the workbench.

"Molly, you've grown up well." Tommy and Spot looked nearly the same, except Tommy was two years older.

Molly blushed, "Can I offer you both anything to drink?"

Spot shook his head, "We aren't staying long, but we decided to come tonight for a visit after our unexpected meeting today."

"Oh?"

Tommy continued, "Our father's go way back, and in appreciation of that relationship, we wanted to offer you our services."

"Services?" Molly looked at the two of them.

"We know your father's been _ill_ since your mother passed, and we know you've been taking care of business this side of town on your own." Molly knew by _ill_, Spot meant _drunk_. Her cheeks started turning red. "We mean no offense to you, but a young lady like yourself, isolated from friends or family, we wanted you to know that you'll have protection."

"Things are changing in this town," Tommy warned. "And it could get ugly."

"I don't know what to say," Molly stammered a little. "I appreciate your concern, and I know my father would be pleased to know I have you two if I ever need help." She assured them, "The business is doing fine, and none of my customers know that it's just me. Not even the bank knows."

"Just keep us in mind, should you ever need help. Remember, the Conlon's and the O'Malley's go way back." Spot got up from the table and Molly went to get the door. Tommy tipped his head to her and walked out. "I'll be out in a minute," Spot nodded and his brother walked down to the end of the alley.

He turned towards her, "All jokes aside, I meant what I said this afternoon. Tommy's still fond of you, and a girl like you could use a husband soon."

Molly's face turned bright red, "And I meant what I said, when I told you I had someone."

Spot shrugged and grinned, "Is it Blink?" He laughed at the expression on her face, "All right, just thought I'd put it out there. Just let Blink know he better treat you with respect, or there are some Conlon's coming after him." He tipped his hat to her and walked out into the alleyway.

Molly closed the door and leaned against it, sighing heavily. She wanted to sink down to the floor and stay there. A knock reverberated to her through the door and she jumped away. "What now?" she thought.

She opened the door and Blink was standing there, his hat in his hands, and looking ashamed. "Yes?" she said coldly.

"I was listening under the window."

"You were spying?" Molly was still mad from that afternoon and felt her throat getting tight.

"I didn't mean it, I came over to talk, but then they were already there, and I could hear from under the window. So I just listened, and…I'm sorry." He bowed his head.

"Sorry for what?" Molly stood with her hand on her hip.

"For listening in on you."

"And?" she pressed.

"_And_?" Blink looked confused. They turned as loud voices passed on the street, it was getting late and men were out drinking.

"Come inside," Molly stepped aside and Blink came in, setting his hat on the table. She crossed her arms, "When we were walking back from Brooklyn, you treated me awful."

"What? You weren't answering my questions." Blink started getting mad again. He was ready to put everything aside, and she had to bring it up.

"I did answer your questions! At least I tried to, until you starting insinuating something between me and Spot, which was never there!"

Blink's face turned red, "It sounded pretty bad, with those guys laughing like that. What was I supposed to think? Now I know, but I didn't know then…that…" he trailed off and stared at the ground.

"What?"

"That you were choosing me over Spot's brother." Blink scratched his head, embarrassed.

Molly pinched her lips together, "You heard that part too?"

Blink nodded and started to say something, but Molly cut him off. "There's a reason I didn't want you to hear that. I'm not saying I want to marry you, or that you should even love me." She felt like crying. "I like you a lot, but I'm not going to assume you feel the same way. I just wanted to see where this was going."

"Molly-" He reached his hand out.

"You don't even have to say anything, we can just stay being friends. I know you kissed me that one time, but really, you don't have to feel obligated. I-" Blink cut her off. He wrapped his arms around her, and pressed tightly against her. He put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her deeply. He pulled away, and she smiled, "Oh."

Her cheeks looked a little pale, "Is it warm in here?" She held her hand to her head and Blink grabbed her as her knees buckled. He set her down on the bench and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a little shake. She opened her eyes, but kept her head on Blink's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Blink whispered, concerned.

"I'm fine. I get lightheaded from the heat sometimes." Blink kissed her on the forehead and she smiled.

"I'm sorry I got jealous, and treated you like that."

"Thank you…" She leaned into his arms, grateful to be held. She asked suddenly, "What's your real name?"

"Nicholas Granger. My brothers call me Nick."

"Nick." She thought it suited him.

Blink felt a little thrill to hear her say it. "You're just about the only one outside my family who knows that."

"Do you still want me to call you Blink?"

"You could call me Nick when we're alone, I wouldn't mind that."

"And what should I call you?" A booming voice came from the apartment stairs. They looked up, and Blink dropped his arms to his side, leaping up. A tall, broad shouldered man, with wild grey hair was standing at the foot of the stairs and ducked under the doorframe to enter the workroom.

Molly stood up, "Father."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Blink looked back and forward between Molly and her father. Her father did not look happy. She walked between her father and Blink. "Father, this is my friend, Nicholas Granger, I hired him as an assistant and a delivery man. Nicholas, this is my father, Seamus O'Malley."

Blink stepped forward, his hand out. Seamus stepped away from the door and gripped his hand, shaking it firmly. Blink tried to hide how hard Seamus had shaken his hand. He had no doubt that this man could break his arm if he wanted.

"Do you often work on Sundays?" His voice was loud and deep.

"We've been very busy lately." Molly crossed her arms, looking defiant.

Seamus looked at her and frowned, and a deep sadness came into his eyes. "I'm going out." He looked at Blink, "And you should go back to where you came. I don't want to see you here past dark from now on."

"We have some cleaning up to do first." Molly grunted defiantly. Seamus looked at Molly, but didn't say anything. He walked out the back door and shut it loudly.

Blink watched him leave and then looked back to Molly. Her face was red with shame, and starting to crumple. A lot of things were starting to make sense to Blink. He grabbed her as she started to cry, and she buried her face in his chest. "Now you know. My father's a drunk! Ever since my mother died, he hasn't been in the shop in months." She was starting to hiccup and was becoming hysterical, "He ca-can't stand to look at m-me! I look too mu-much like her."

Molly sank to the floor and Blink bent down, picking her up. He carried her up the stairs and managed to get the door open. He walked down the hallway and peeked into each of the rooms until he found one that looked like hers. He sat her down on the bed and looked around, finding a water pitcher on a vanity. He grabbed a washcloth, poured water over it, and then rung it out.

Molly was already starting to calm down, and he put the washcloth over her eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed awkwardly, feeling a little embarrassed for being in her room. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I don't know where that came from."

"It's alright." He grabbed her hand. "I had a feeling, that something was going on. He doesn't…he doesn't get violent with you?"

"No, he's really happy when he drinks, and he seems like how he used to be. And when he's sober, it's like all the life is gone." Blink tightened his grip on her hand when she sniffed loudly. "I don't know what to do. I even brought the priest over one day, but it didn't help at all." Molly sat up and took the washcloth off her eyes. "I didn't mean to drag you into this. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I don't know what to do either, but I'm gonna stay with you."

Molly gave him a sad smile and kissed him softly. She pulled back for a second and then kissed him again, harder this time. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb and grabbed one his suspenders with her other hand. Blink was surprised, but put his fingers into her soft hair and breathed deeply as she kissed him. His cheeks grew flushed and his whole body warmed, responding as she pressed her chest against his.

She brushed her fingers across the open neck of his shirt and started fiddling with the top button, her hand trembling. He pulled away and took her hand, "What are you doing?"

The room was dark, but Blink could see her bite her lip. "I don't know…I just…"

"I don't think we should do this." He almost couldn't believe his own voice. He could feel the pressure in his groin, and the thought of her naked beneath him made him want to explode.

Molly pulled away from him and leaned against the headboard. She pressed her thighs together and tried to ignore the pleasantly warm sensation that had formed between her legs. "I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's not that I don't want to!" Blink moved forward and took her hand again. "But, you're just upset right now, I'm afraid you'll regret it." He spoke softly, and at the same time, wished he could take it all back.

Molly felt a little bit better, and she knew he was right, but it didn't change the fact that she wanted him.

"I should go," Blink wanted to get out of her bed before he changed his mind. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll clean up downstairs and lock up."

"Okay," her voice was small and he brought his lips to hers, kissing her a little more fiercely than he meant to, but she was smiling when he pulled away. Three words popped into his mind, and his throat went dry.

He backed out of the room quickly as he said his goodbyes, closing her bedroom door behind him. He put the fire low under the kettle, and rushed through straightening and sweeping the backroom. He was rough and sloppy, and kept trying to forget about what might have happened. His groin ached, as if punishing him for not going through with it. As Blink locked up, he knew there would be no end to the teasing for being out late, but there was no way he would let them know what had happened.

Sure enough, back at the lodging house, he was set upon with questions. Mush started in on him first, "Where you been all night Blink?" He grinned as Blink walked through the door.

"I went for a walk, Mush." Blink smiled.

"Went for a walk, ha! Can you believe this guy?" Mush followed him up the stairs. "Spill the beans, you was with that girl again."

"I think I'm going to bed early, I'm pretty tired after my _walk_," Blink grinned and Mush's mouth dropped open. Blink backed into the bedroom.

Mush walked back down stairs, his voice high, "Did you hear that?"

Jack threw an old paper at him, "He's pullin' your leg Mush."

As Blink started undressing, Skittery came into the room. "At least Mush believed you."

"What?" Blink looked up as Skittery leaned against the bunk next to him.

"You ain't been with a girl. I can see the frustration on your face."

"Shove off, Skittery." Blink gritted his teeth.

He held up his hands. "I mean no disrespect, towards you or the lady. I just came up here to give you some advice." He tilted his head, waiting for Blink's reaction.

Blink narrowed his eyes, "What kind of advice?"

"It's been no secret that I've frequented some women," he put his hands behind his back and walked closer to Blink. "And the main difference between women and girls, is a woman is gonna tell you exactly how she wants it. A girl, she has no clue. So you gotta know what you're doing."

"And?"

"So, I'm gonna let you in on a few secrets. Unless you don't wanna hear, of course." Skittery backed away.

"No!" Blink hadn't meant to sound so eager. "I mean, I'll listen to what you say. But, why don't you tell all the guys this stuff?"

"Blink, Blink, Blink!" He spoke languidly, "You don't give out the best stuff to everybody. I'm letting you in 'cause I respect you. And because of that, I have just one little condition."

"What?" Blink said guardedly.

"What kind of girl is Molly?"

"What are you trying to say?" Blink got into his face, clenching his fists.

Skittery slapped him on the shoulders, "Alright, a nice girl then! My condition is this: keep in mind what kind a girl you've got, 'cause if you get her into trouble, you better be prepared to face the consequences."

Blink calmed down, "Oh." He was a little confused, "That seems out of character for you."

"Alright, two conditions then: keep what I tell you to yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Blink leaned against the brick building, tense. He'd had an uncomfortable night. Skittery had told him more about women, and sex, than he had ever heard before. This new knowledge kept him up for most of the night, and now he was tired and frustrated. He knew there was little chance of him ever doing the things he'd heard about with Molly, and since he couldn't have that, he wanted to hit someone. All the newsies were gathered around, waiting for the bell and the gate to open. They watched the clock above the building, and when it struck time, they moved in unison through the gate. Blink's heart beat fast, his adrenaline picking up in anticipation. Suddenly the gates were closed behind them, and men poured out of the printer's office. They had clubs and chains.

Someone shouted, "It's the scabbers!"

Chaos broke out. Blink grimaced, the churning of people pushed around him as the men waded into the crowd. He pushed past some smaller kids, getting in front of them as a man came upon him. He put his fists up, dodging a fist barely. He hit the guy right in the side of the face, only to be felled by another man right behind him. Dizzied for a moment, he recovered, throwing himself right at the guy's torso. The newsies were brawling blindly, and obviously overpowered. Things began to look grim. A battle cry rang out from the roof, "Brooklyn!"

Blink untangled himself from the man, sparing a look up. At least a score of boys were on the roof with slingshots. A cheer rose up from the newsies as rocks rained down on the scabbers. Cries of pain mixed with cheers, and they went into a new fervor. Blink yelled, throwing himself on another man, knocking him down in his new burst of energy. He grinned, his adrenaline pumping as he threw himself into the fray and worked out his frustration.

Spot came around the front, unlocking the doors, letting in another dozen of his newsies into the fray. His shouts were met with joyous cries of "Brooklyn!". The hired thugs were overpowered and retreated back into the printer's office. Spot grabbed Jack Kelly in the crowd, and they shook hands in triumph. The newsies began celebrating in earnest. Blink raised his hands, yelling along with everyone, his adrenaline making him feel lighter than air. He didn't even notice the blood running down from his lip or his eyebrow.

He caught Spot's eye and Spot waved him over, shaking his hand hard. He shouted above the din, "I hears you's spending some time with Molly, am I right?"

Blink nodded, grinning foolishly from the excitement. "Yea," he shouted.

Spot gestured to a taller, older version of himself, who Blink recognized as his brother, Tommy. "Just a friendly reminder, my brother and I consider Molly our sister. Make sure you's treats her with respect, or we're gonna have a problem."

"You have my word." Blink spat in his hand, offering it to him. Spot took it, grinning, and Blink knew Spot liked him. Blink offered the same promise to Tommy. The man looked at him without humor, his jaw hard as he took the offered hand. Blink would not forget the warning in those eyes, this wasn't over as far as Tommy was concerned.

The farther Blink walked away from the fight, the more he calmed down, and once he was calm, he began to feel the pain. The boys had moved on to Tibby's for a while, to get food and drink. Blink bowed out early without eating, running to be on time at Molly's. People were backing out of his way on the street, but he didn't realize how grim he looked until Molly screamed at the sight of him.

"Nick! My God!" She rushed towards him, grabbing his face.

It wasn't so bad, the cuts had stopped bleeding a while ago, but he still had the dried blood all over his face. He tried to settle her, "I'm okay, I'm okay!"

"What happened to your lip?"

He grinned cheekily, wincing as the motion pulled at his cut lip, "A fist."

"And your head!" She examined another cut around his eyebrow, right above his patch.

"Elbow?" He thought for a moment, "Probably an elbow."

She shook her head incredulously and ordered, "Sit down." He did as he was told, straddling the bench while she got a clean towel and set a kettle of water near the fire. "What on Earth happened to you?"

"We went as usual to keep the others from buying papes, and they had men waiting for us. Things got heavy for a minute, but Spot showed up just in time!" She sat down next to him, and Blink flinched as she started dabbing at his lip with warm water to clean the blood away. He grinned, "We showed 'em anyways. And Denton, that reporter I was telling you about? He took a picture of us. Said it was gonna be in tomorrow's pape."

Molly's face was pale, "They attacked you?" She remembered the newsboys she had seen in the street, some were young children. Not nearly as old as Blink and the others. "What about the younger ones?"

"We got 'em out of the way. No one was hurt bad." Blink tried to reassure her.

"I didn't realize it would be so dangerous."

Blink frowned, tucking a loose hair behind her ear, "Don't you worry, there's nothing we can't handle."

Molly saw the swollen, bloody knuckles of his hands and pressed her lips together. She didn't say anything, but continued cleaning up his face. Blood had fallen behind the eye patch, and she tried to remove it to clean it up. Blink immediately pulled away.

He made sure the patch was in place. "I'll get it, you got a mirror?" He held his hand out for the towel.

Molly stared at him, holding the towel in her hand. She asked nervously, "Won't you let me see it?"

Blink grew embarrassed, but grinned crookedly to hide it, "No, you don't wanna, it's ugly. All the guys say so."

She pressed, "Please, Nick."

He gulped visibly. He was afraid of how she would react. He wasn't sure he could stand it if the disgust showed on her face. What if she thought about it every time she looked at him? He tensed as her fingers touched the strap again, and he almost stopped her. The look of her face was so determined, he let it go. She pulled it away, and he closed his eye, unwilling to see her face. It was a relief to have the itchy thing off, and he sighed.

"That's a right nasty one." Blink couldn't quite decipher the tone of her voice, but he was surprised to feel her lips press against the corner of the scar. He looked at her, and to his surprise and relief, she had no look of disgust on her face. She set the towel down on the table and whispered, "I have something to show you."

Molly began pulling up the right side of her skirt, and Blink looked over his shoulder nervously, instinctively checking if someone else was in the room. Blink's cheeks flushed and he asked nervously, "What are you doing?" He immediately thought of the new knowledge he had obtained and had to press his arm into his lap to hide his erection from her. She continued without a word, revealing her bare upper thigh. Blink gaped. On her thigh was a thick swatch of welted and scarred flesh, red in some spots, and thick white scar tissue in others. "My God, how'd you get that?"

She stared at the spot for a moment, before straightening the skirt of her dress once more. "Last summer, my mam and I were working. It was the hottest day either of us could remember. It was boiling in here, no breeze at 'all. She goes to see a customer, and I'm dying under the weight of the apron. So I took it off. But I wasn't payin' attention. I let the wax get too hot, and in my rush to take it off the heat, I spilled it."

Blink grimaced, imagining the moment.

Molly nodded, "Burned straight through my dress. Learned my lesson that day. But I was lucky that was all I did, and none got on my feet, thank the Lord." She took up the cloth again, dipping it in more warm water, and resumed washing Blink's face. "You're scar doesn't bother me. Even if I didn't have one of my own to boast. I don't care how you look, Nick."

He was pleased, and smiled as she steadied his face with her soft fingers. He teased, "All this time I thought you liked me for my looks."

She grinned, "Oh indeed. But I must not let you know, for you might have a mind to seduce some other lass."

Blink scooped her up into his lap, and she laughed. He wrapped his arms around her and she threw her arms over his shoulders. He tried imitating her accent, "Aye, no one compares to ye."

She laughed, "You'll make a fine Irishman yet."

"I hope so. Spot warned me I have a lot to answer for if I don't"

Her eyes widened, "He didn't!"

Blink nodded, "He did. So did his brother, though he looked none too pleased about it."

She seemed surprised, "Tommy?"

Blink frowned at the name, "Yeah." He thought for a moment, thinking how best to ask her, but it had been bothering him ever since Brooklyn. "Was there anything between you two?"

She shook her head resolutely, "No. He fancied me...still does I suppose. But that doesn't matter, Spot knows where I stand." She glanced at him, and rubbed his jaw with her thumb, "You know where I stand, right?"

He looked into her wide green eyes and couldn't say a word. He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Her soft lips moved with his, and he reached a hand up to brush back her hair, and as his fingers brushed her neck, she made a small gasp that made him grin. Her hands were on his neck, and he pressed her body a little closer to his. She leaned in eagerly, responding to him as he kissed her bottom lip. Her fingers dropped to touch the bit of skin at the neck of his shirt, and he sighed. Without thought, he found her neck with his lips, pressing hard. She gasped, her cheeks flushing in her surprise and her desire.

As he kissed her neck, she could feel something hard under her legs, and she realized that it was his penis. A chill ran up her spine as that warm feeling built between her legs again. It had been happening at lot more frequently lately, and she wasn't all together sure what it meant. Her mother had explained to her what it was that made a child, but she didn't go into details. As Blink's hands spread across her back, she closed her eyes, savoring his touch. His hands gripped her waist hard, and his lips moved down to her collar bone involuntarily. She gripped his shirt roughly, and sighed loudly, almost moaning from the touch of his lips. The moan made them both stop, and they looked at each other in surprise, their mouths open and breathing ragged. Molly blushed fiercely as he looked at her, and he looked ashamed.

He moved her out of his lap, placing his arms across his lap once more, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"What?" She looked dazed, her lips still parted. He wanted her so badly at that moment.

He leaned his elbows on his knees and put his hands in his hair, "I shouldn't do that to you..." Skittery had been thorough in his explanation of mechanics, but he didn't go far enough. Blink was now having a crisis of conscious. How could he make Molly do these things when they weren't married? He wasn't a religious man, but he didn't think he could do anything with her, knowing he could get her in trouble. Granted, Skittery had explained certain things you could do without worrying about a baby, but Blink looked into Molly's wide eyes and felt like he was about to take something from her. Something that maybe he didn't deserve. He raised his head, and Molly looked at him with concern. He took her hand, "I'm sorry, Molly. I didn't mean to get carried away. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

She looked surprised and confused, "Oh."

"It's just that, I mean..." Blink cleared his throat, trying to order his thoughts, "I don't think we should..." He didn't know how to finish, but from the look on her face, he could tell she knew where his thoughts were.

"Of course, you're right." She looked at the floor, tugging at her skirt self-consciously. She thought for a moment, wanting to say something, but changed her mind, shaking her head. Blink wanted to ask her what was on her mind, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was still wrapped up in the pain in his groin, wishing desperately he could take it back. He knew if she offered, he wouldn't have to strength to push her away again. He would take her right on the floor, with the back window open into broad day light and everything, even knowing her father was upstairs.

The thought of her father sobered him a little. He stood stiffly, his hat in his hand and placed casually near his belt. "I should get going, the boys are all celebrating at Tibby's and they'll give me a hard time if I don't spend some time with them." He coughed, "That is, if you don't need me today."

Molly's face held a sad look that Blink couldn't stand to look at. She shook her head, "No, it's okay. You can go."

"Right. Okay then. Have a good day, Molly." As he backed out into the alley, he tried his best not to run away.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

Blink walked into the backroom and put down the money and slip from his last delivery. Molly was in the front working the counter. His jacket was off in the heat and he rolled up his sleeves. He didn't much want to put on a heavy apron, but he knew Molly would chew him out if he didn't. He hadn't spilled any wax, but after seeing Molly's scar, he knew it wasn't worth the risk.

His thoughts were heavy from the events of a few days ago. His cheeks burned at the very thought of her in his arms once more. He had kept himself intentionally distant over the past few days, and he could tell her feelings were hurt. They continued to work together, but conversation was not as lively as it had been, and they had both been lost in thoughts that neither could give voice to. He knew she wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. And he didn't know how to fix the problem that he felt he had created.

"Nicholas, could you come in here?" Molly called from the front counter.

Her voice made him jump and he looked tentatively around the corner; his full name meant there were customers. There was a young woman and her mother at the counter, the mother looking stern. She gazed at him, disapproving.

"Could you get that box marked "Stein", from the top shelf, please?" Molly smiled at him and he decided he didn't care about the old lady frowning at him.

"Yes, Miss Molly." He grabbed the box and brought it out to the counter, setting it down carefully. It was surprisingly heavy.

"Thank you." Molly opened the box and showing the two women the sample she had made. Blink backed out of the room gratefully.

Molly always made a list of what to make in the day, so he finished what she had started working on. Blink had picked up the work fast and Molly started giving him wages weeks ago. He listened to Molly and the women talking, and then he strained to hear the older woman.

"How long has that man been in your employ?" she whispered.

"Just over three months now."

"I'm concerned with the wisdom of Mr. O'Malley to hire a man of such, _character_, with you alone here. Were his references complete? I would be happy to recommend to your father a more suitable worker."

Blink stopped what he was doing, and his arms fell to his sides.

"Thank you, Mrs. Stein, but that won't be necessary. My father has complete confidence in Nicholas's ability. Actually, his family has been friends of ours for a long time." Molly lied on the last part.

"Excuse me, although he presents a rather rough image," she intoned.

Blink tugged at the eye patch, and started examining his torn and dirty clothes. He held up his hands and examined his dirty nails, his bruised knuckles and the scars on his hands. His face grew hot with embarrassment. A similar feeling returned to him, one that he had felt for a moment a few days ago, and he began dwelling on it once more.

He was so preoccupied that he started when the bell on the front door rang as the women left. Molly came into the back room and Blink hurried to get back to work.

"Hey, stranger." He turned to nod at Molly, but couldn't look her in the eye. Her face fell, "You heard what she said, huh?" Molly put her hand on his arm and pulled him away from his work. "Are you okay?" She looked concerned.

He shrugged, wishing Molly would leave it alone. Her brown hair was up in a bun, with just a few wisps of hair on her forehead and cheeks. She had on a spotless light summer dress and looked the image of a respectable lady. Blink hadn't compared himself to her before, but he knew, they were from two different worlds. Even if he had a bath and new clothes, the eye patch would give him away, would always make people wary of him. This realization dawned on him with sudden clarity and filled him with sadness, but he hid it with anger.

"I'm fine, I mean, she's right, ain't she? It's nothing I don't know already."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Oh come on, look at me. I'm never gonna look like a gentlemen."

"That doesn't matter-"

"Of course it does, people are gonna think I'm bad news, just 'cause of this." He pointed to his eye. "And what do you think that's gonna mean for you?"

Molly's mouth dropped open. "What are you saying?"

Blink started taking off the apron. "Nothin'. I have to go."

"Wait, don't go, let's talk about this!" Molly looked like she was about to cry.

"I have to meet the boys for the Newsies rally tonight, okay, I just stopped by to give you the money from the delivery."

"Nick, come on…"

"See ya tomorrow, Molly." Blink walked out the back door. He hated that rich old woman, hated his eye patch, and hated himself for the way he treated Molly. The thought was so firmly in his mind now, he didn't deserve Molly. What could he hope to give her someday? To even think what he had almost done with her made him disgusted with himself. He almost ruined her. He, a newsboy, with no sure future in sight, had thought he could have a girl like Molly. He was so stupid. He clenched his fists, hoping he could pick a fight with someone tonight.

Molly sat down on the bench, her heart heavy. Blink had never been bothered by the patch much before, at least not that he ever told her about. _"What do you think that's gonna mean for you?"_ he had said. What did he mean by that? He had been acting so strangely since... She blushed when she thought about it, but she had been acting strangely as well. What had he said? That they shouldn't have gotten carried away?

It was true, though, wasn't it? She brushed against the St. Agnes medal she wore, and she was overcome with guilt. They weren't married, and shouldn't you be? She thought deeply for a moment, wishing her mother were there to give her advice. It had seemed that lately there were a lot of things she was questioning lately, but she loved Blink. Of that she was sure, and she knew he had feelings for her, or he did, at the very least. Would he really walk away from her? Did he really think he was lower than her? How could she convince him otherwise?

At the rally, Blink was in a foul mood. He began to regret coming, but he knew confining himself to the boarding house would drive him crazy. He resisted the celebration for a while, but the happiness of his friends soon overcame him, and he started to forget his problems for the moment. Medda, the red-haired beauty, was singing her heart out for them, and he couldn't help but sing along with the rest of the guys.

They were having a great time, and suddenly chaos erupted around them.

The police stormed the theater, and immediately everyone ran. Jack Kelly had a reputation, and Blink looked to Mush and Skittery, and they knew who the cops were after. They scrambled down from the balcony, running into the fray. They dodged the cops, and sought out Jack. Blink scrambled out of the seats, bursting into the madness in the lobby. He spotted Jack, and shouted his name. They ran out the front doors together, only to be surrounded by police men on horseback.

"Run Jack!" Blink yelled, throwing himself at the nearest policeman. He didn't know if Jack got away, because as he dodged the first grab from the cop, the man hefted his club and brought it down on the back of his head. He dropped to the ground, pain exploding at the back of his head, and his vision blurred for a moment before he blacked out.

He was only out for a few moments. He came to as he was hefted up by two policemen and they threw him into the back of a police carriage. A couple guys helped him up and he heard the voice of Spot as he grabbed him up to the seat beside him. "Kid Blink, how nice of you's to pay a visit."

Blink tried nodding and was immediately overcome with a spell of dizziness. He head still hurt something awful. Spot saw him sway and grabbed his shoulder to keep him from falling over. Spot teased, "Don't faint or the boys'll never let you forget it."

"A cop bashed me on the head." Blink felt the back of his head, wincing as he felt the welt. His fingers felt something wet, but it was too dark in the cab to see if it was blood or sweat.

"Eh, bastards." Spot spat on the wooden floor of the cab.

The carriage lurched and they were moving away from the theater. Blink leaned against the wall, cursing his bad luck. They were all going to be locked away, and Molly would never know where he had gone. He pictured her pained face. How could he have left her like that? How could he have been so selfish? He could at least have told her why. Yet he could see it now, she wouldn't have listened. It was all too quickly that they were all taken to a cell to spend the night. It was damp and smelled. They sat in groups around the cell, some trying to get some sleep.

Blink stayed with Spot. The group soon learned that Jack hadn't been able to escape, and was being confined somewhere else. There was a general feeling of excitement for being arrested, but morale was low among them after hearing of Jack's failed escape. Blink's mind was far from the trouble of the newsies. His mind was on Molly.

"Well," Spot attempted to lighten the mood, "this a nice little situation we got, ain't it?" He nudged Blink with his elbow, "Just wait till we get out, Molly'll give you such a hard time you'll wish you's was back in jail!" He chuckled, but examined Blink afresh when met with stony silence. He kept his voice low, "Is all not well with your mot?"

"Mot?" Blink asked.

"Girlfriend." Spot explained. "How's Molly doin'?"

Blink sighed. "Spot, can I have your advice?"

"Go on." Spot settled into the wall, his arms crossed.

"I don't know if me and Molly are gonna work out. It's just, I don't think I'm good enough for her. We, uh, I mean..." Blink gulped, would Spot strangle him if he knew what Blink and Molly had almost done?

Spot's voice was dangerously low, "Ye haven't got her in trouble, have ye?"

"No! We haven't...done anything. I mean, we may be almost did...but I thought about it, about what if, what if I did get her in trouble. I don't have a way of supporting a wife or kids! What I mean is, what future do I got? I'm in jail for chris'sakes. She deserves better than me..."

"Are ye an eejit?" Spot shook his head. Blink didn't know what "eejit" meant, but it didn't sound good. "D'ye honestly think Molly would have ye for a fella if she didn't think ye were worth it. By God! Ye don't think ye deserve her?" He scoffed, "This is America, ye make your future yerself, hasn't anyone told ye that? Listen to your guff! Ye have all ye need if you want Molly." Spot poked him roughly in the chest. "Better yet, have ye asked Molly what she wants? There's a thought for ye. She's a bitta fluff who chose ye, and ye're doin' nothing but mopin'." Spot was forgetting himself in his agitation and the slang was pouring out unchecked, but Blink could understand what he was getting at.

"You're right, Spot." Blink clenched his fist, a new determination settling over him.

"Of course I am! Jaysus, I thought ye had a better head than that. Have ye even told her ye love her?" It dawned on Blink suddenly. Spot could see the surprise in his face. Spot leaned towards him, "D'ye not even know ye're own mind, man? May be I should be tellin' Tommy to call on her again, shall I?"

Blink turned towards Spot roughly, his mind whirling. "If Tommy wants Molly, he'll have to get through me first!"

"That's the spirit!" Spot punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Ye have to fight for a girl like Molly. Ye don't give up cause ye're feeling sorry for yerself. Jaysus."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

The early morning was anything but inspiring. The reporter Bryan Denton had bailed all of the newsies arrested out of jail and paid their fines. They had regrouped at Tibby's, and told the others of the sad news that Jack had been sentenced to live at the reform house until he was 21 years old. Then Denton dropped another unfortunate announcement. He was being assigned as a war correspondent, and would soon be sailing out of New York harbor. They would be losing the one connection they had to the media. Some left Tibby's, Blink included, to return to the boarding house and get some sleep.

The bump on Blink's head had reduced in size, and there was only a little blood. He washed up, and even though he had a bag under his eye from fatigue, he couldn't go to sleep without seeing Molly. He left Klopper's with somewhat fresh clothes, and trekked his way across the streets in the early morning.

He was sure that Molly would be awake already. He knew she worked as soon as the light allowed. Blink approached the door, pausing as voices drifted out of the open window. A deep laugh he had never heard before rumbled from the window, and Blink recognized the language of the Irish. Molly had taught him some words, but he still was unfamiliar with the language. He knew enough to recognize the deep voice of Seamus, but the other man's he couldn't place, although it had a familiar tone to it. Pausing by the door, he couldn't decide quite what course of action to take, but listened to the two men talking.

_Tommy._

Blink placed the voice and he immediately became suspicious. Why would Tommy call on Seamus so early? Perhaps he had been out all evening with the man. He listened carefully, trying to pick up the words he knew. _Tommy. Father. Molly. Son. Child._ No, not child. Children. Why would they be talking about children? Tommy said something. _Grandfather._ Seamus laughed. He said _son_ again. Blink felt his stomach drop. He wasn't saying son. He was saying son-_in law_.

He reached for the door handle, his blood boiling. It was unlocked, and he threw the door open, stepping inside boldly. Seamus and Tommy looked up in surprise from their spots in front of the workbench. Tommy's eyes narrowed, but his mouth held a smug look that made Blink want to punch him. Seamus stood, wobbling slightly. He was still drunk from the night out, and his expression darkened.

"What are ye doin' in my house?" He boomed.

Blink narrowed his eyes, examining Tommy angrily. The young man gazed at him vacantly and Blink realized he was in his cups as well. "Did you two have a good night out?"

Seamus blustered, "Ye get out! Ye're no longer workin' here. I don' want to see ye here again!" He belched, ruining his tirade.

"You have no right to kick me out."

"T'is my home, my business, ye insolent whelp!"

"No!" Blink was too disgusted to hold back his anger, "It's Molly's home. It's Molly's business. What kind of father makes his daughter do what Molly does? You're just a drunk!"

"A drunk!" Seamus pounded his fist on the work table. Tommy stood up suddenly, he looked ready for a fight.

"Yea! A drunk. You know what you do to Molly? I've seen her count the money in the drawer in the morning, and she does the books to account for the money you take to go out every night. You're a pathetic excuse for a man!"

"How dare you!" He began shouting in the old language. Gesturing wildly and pointing towards Tommy. Tommy rushed forward, his fists raised. He was bigger than Blink, but he was still drunk. Blink tripped him up easily, sending him crashing into a set of shelves against the wall. The shelves shook and metal molds spilled over the floor. Tommy remained on the ground, looking up dazed.

Blink shouted, pointing at Tommy, "So this is the man you want marrying your daughter? Another useless drunkard?" Seamus's face was red with anger, and he was breathing heavily.

"Father!" All three men looked to see Molly clutching the door frame from the stairs. She was still in her dressing gown, her hair in a long braid over her shoulder. She eyed them all, "What is going on?"

"Go upstairs, Molly," Seamus growled.

Molly tensed in the stairway, but she ignored her father, "Nick, what's happened to Tommy?"

Blink tried to keep the anger out of his voice, "He's drunk."

Seamus moved towards Blink, "This is none of yer concern!"

"Enough!" Molly moved into the room, her small frame imposing in spite her father's height. "Why do ye have to be like this? Ever since mam died-"

"I don't want to talk about that!" Seamus pulled Tommy up from the ground roughly. "Molly, Tommy has asked for your hand, and I've accepted."

Her face grew pale, "What?" She stared at Tommy, and he had the sense to be ashamed.

"Aye, its time." Seamus glared at Blink, "Before anyone has the chance to ruin ye."

It was too much. Molly had had enough. She clenched her fists at her side, "No."

"What?"

"No!" Molly looked at Tommy. "I'm sorry Tommy, but I cannot accept ye. I will not marry ye. Do ye understand?" She took a deep breath as she stared at Tommy's dumbfounded face. "I think ye should go home now." To Blink's surprise, Tommy walked out the door without another word.

Seamus ran to the door, calling for him to come back. He soon turned around, reeling in anger, "What is this?"

"What's happened to ye, father?" Molly slipped into the old tongue, tears brimming. "What would mam say if she saw you?" Seamus's mouth gaped, losing some of his bluster. "I remember when seeing you used to make me happier than anything else in the world. Now look at you. You can't talk to me. You don't look at me. I'm here by myself! I run everything by myself! I'm only 16!" Tears streamed down her face. "I didn't just lose my mother, I lost my father too! Nick has been the only here for me in months. I can't do this anymore!" Her face crumpled, and she wiped at her eyes, shouting, "I can't do this without you, Da!" She looked at him, his face looked shattered. He stepped back, wobbling on unsteady feet. Molly hiccupped, "Father, please..." She took a step towards him, "Say something, please."

Seamus turned and walked out of the room, lumbering into the back alley and walking as if a ghost. Blink walked to the door and saw him wander away. He had watched in tense silence, and now he shut the door quietly. He looked to Molly, she was drying her eyes on the sleeve of her dressing gown. He walked to her tentatively, placing a hand on her arm. He had little idea as to what just happened, but Molly seemed strangely calm.

"Molly..." Blink whispered.

She finished drying her face hastily. "Oh, Nick. I wish things could be different."

"I know." Blink took a deep breath. "Maybe now's not the best time then, but maybe it is." He shrugged, taking her hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "I came to apologize to you. For running away. I never should have left you alone like that." She nodded a little. "I left because I thought that maybe I didn't deserve you." She opened her mouth to protest. "Just listen for a moment. I realized something tonight. That I don't want to be without you if I can help it. And maybe right now I don't deserve you, but if you want me, I'm going to do everything I can to deserve you." She was looking at him with fresh tears in her eyes, and he took a deep breath. "I love you, Molly. I do. I shoulda told you before."

Molly beamed through her tears, "And I love you!" Blink grinned and took her up into his arms, holding her tight. When he set her down again, she was wiping her eyes and smiling at him sheepishly. She clutched her dressing gown more tightly around her, "I should go and change. There's still work to do today..." Her face settled into a little frown as her eyes passed the back door on her way upstairs.

They spent the day working alongside each other. Blink told her all about what had happened at the newsie rally, and about his night spent in jail. He mentioned being with Spot, but left out the details of their conversation. He enjoyed her suddenly shy smiles as he brushed up against her, or played with a bit of her hair. Overall, the day was one of the happiest he had had, despite the disheartening events of the morning, but he could see Molly's eyes stray towards the door every now and then, and he knew that she was thinking, and worrying, about her father.

Molly tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest as the day wore on. That Blink loved her made her happier than she thought was possible, but her thoughts wandered. Where was her father now? She had never seen such a look on his face, and it broke her heart to think what would happen to him. What if he was arrested? Out drunk in the middle of the day, the cops would have no problem locking him up. It was nearly dark when she confessed her worries to Blink out loud.

"It's so late. Do you think he's alright?"

Blink admitted to himself that it was potentially a bad situation, but he hesitated to say as much to Molly. "No one would pick a fight with a giant like your dad, I'm sure. Do you know where he usually goes?"

She was pacing the floor nervously. "He sometimes goes to the old neighborhood. We lived on Monroe when we first came here. Otherwise there are plenty of establishments between here and there that he could have gone to. I don't really know though."

"Why don't I go look for him?" Blink suggested.

She turned to him with wide eyes, "Are you sure? How would you find him?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'll ask around, see if anyone's seen him. He's a hard man to miss."

"Would you really?"

"Of course."

They were interrupted by a loud rap on the back door. Blink got up to answer it, for once hoping that Molly's old man would be on the other side of the door. They were both surprised to see Mush standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Mush, what's going on?" Blink asked.

Mush took his hat off after spotting Molly in the corner of the room, "Sorry to bother you, miss." He turned his gaze to Blink, "We got trouble."

"What?" Blink stood aside so Mush could come inside.

"A couple of us tried to break Jack out last night, he wouldn't go. Then this morning, he showed up at the printer's."

"They let him go?" Blink asked hopefully.

"No," Mush shook his head, "he was wearing a new suit. He sold us out, Blink. He's not striking no more."

Blink stared, "I don't believe it. Not Jack."

"We all saw it. We're having a meeting at the lodge house now. We need everyone we can get, Blink."

Blink glanced at Molly, her face still concerned. "Mush, I gotta do something before I can come along."

Molly spoke up, "No, Blink, you should go."

He turned to her in surprise, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded resolutely, "He'll be fine, he always finds his way home somehow."

"Wait outside for a minute, will ya Mush?" Mush nodded, stepping out quickly. Blink turned towards Molly, "Are you sure about this?"

"It's okay, really. Your friends need you."

"Okay," Blink kissed her good bye. "But promise you won't go out looking for him by yourself."

"I promise." Molly squeezed his hand and then he walked out the door to catch up with Mush.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

The Newsboys Lodging House was in an uproar. Everyone was angry about Jack's betrayal, but it was the only thing they were united about. Now they couldn't decide whether to continue the strike. Skittery yelled, "First Jack bales, and now no one know's where Davy is neither. If the other newsie's see we've lost two of the biggest mouths behind the whole thing, they're gone. We don't have enough to keep striking." Some of the boys shook their heads in agreement.

Racetrack yelled back, "So what? The odds are looking bad, so you wanna give up? We don't need Jack. We don't need Davy. We still gots us!" A larger group yelled in agreement, those nearest slapping Racetrack on the back.

"And who will step up to fill Jack's shoes?" Spot yelled, pulling on his suspender. They quieted to listen, "What you seem to forget is how much Jack held this together. Who will represent us? Who will be the one to step up and take over his role?"

"Someone from the Bronx!"

"I'm not following no one from the Bronx!"

The newsies were in an uproar again, each group trying to have one of their boys be the leader. Blink clenched his fist, seeing the others around him starting to lose it. He stood, pushing to the center of the room where Spot was now shouting in vain.

"Everyone shut your mouths!" Blink shouted, those nearest to him looked at him expectantly, but some of the others continued arguing. Blink pulled off the eye patch. The group began settling down, stunned into silence while looking at the disfigured face in front of them. "When I lost this eye, no one wanted me." Blink voice was raised, sure of himself. "No one, that is, except the newsies. Once you're a newsie, it don't matter where you're from, 'cause you know who you are?" He shouted, "You're a newsie of New York City, God dammit!" A lot of the guys shouted in agreement. "And I'm pissed that Jack spat on that." They were nodding around him, but before things got out of control again, he continued, "But that don't matter now. What matters is that we're still here!" Blink waved his arms around the room, "We started this because we weren't gonna get pushed around. It shouldn't matter that Jack's gone. We gotta finish this for ourselves dammit!"

The newsies seemed to leap up around him, shouting in unison. The newsies clapped him on the back, encouraging him. Blink slipped the eye patch back on, setting it into place as Spot approached him. "How about it?" Spot shouted above the din, "Are you gonna represent us?"

"He's got my vote!" Racetrack shouted, laughing as he rubbed his knuckles into Blink's hair.

"We should find Davy!" Blink shouted to the two of them, "We still don't know if he's out."

A commotion started at the door, Boots was pushing through, shouting for their attention. He ran to Blink and those nearest shushed those around so they could hear Boots. "Blink! Jack and Davy got a message for everyone. They're organizing something for tomorrow!"

"What's goin' on?"

The others quieted as Boots explained, "Jack and Davy are printing their own newspaper! It's gonna ask all the kids in the city to go on strike tomorrow. They need our help to get it around the city."

Spot grinned, "You tellin' me Jackie Boy is back?"

Boots grinned, "He's back."

Blink whooped, raising his fist in the air, "What are we waiting for?"

It was easy for the newsies to forgive Jack. They walked in small groups, as quietly as they could with their excitement, down to one of the basement windows of the printing office, and picked up bundles of the freshly printed article that Denton had written for them. In the early hours of the morning, they scattered around the city. They gave the article to anyone who would take it, including hundreds of the youths who labored in the city.

Blink worked his way around the city, his feet light with purpose. He hadn't slept all night, but it didn't matter. His stack grew lighter by the minute. He looked suddenly as a familiar man stumbled past him, having been pushed out of a bar's doorway. Molly's father stood before Blink, his eyes fierce as he shook his fist at the closing door. He turned, finally seeing Blink before him.

He growled, "You!"

Blink had to step quickly to the right in order to dodge Seamus' fist. Seamus stumbled, hitting the ground hard. Blink put his papers down, approaching the man cautiously. He seemed dazed and didn't rise immediately. Blink stood over him, reaching for his hand to help him up. Seamus knocked his hand away and rolled onto his side, pushing off the ground slowly.

"Molly's been worried about you."

Seamus grunted as he stood, "Don't speak to me about my daughter."

"Someone ought to," Blink tried to remain calm, but Seamus didn't make it easy. "She needs her father, not some drunk."

"What do you know about my family?" he said angrily. People stopped to watch them in the street. "You're just some errand boy reaching above his place."

"I'm not an errand boy." Blink set his mouth, reaching for his papers on the ground. "I'm a newsie."

Seamus laughed, "A newsboy! So you're apart of all those kids running in the streets, shouting 'Union!'"

"I am," Blink said proudly. "You know what's different about me and you?" Seamus narrowed his eyes. "I know what's worth fighting for. I'm not giving up because my life got bad." He raised up the papers and shouted, "I'm fightin' for the kids who ain't got a voice! I'm fightin' for Molly! I'm fightin' for myself!" He gritted his teeth, "Maybe you think I'm not good enough, but that won't make me give up."

Seamus watched him closely, his hands no longer clenched at his sides. Blink tried to catch his breath, "You shouldn't give up either." They stared at each other for a moment longer, and Blink turned away, unable to think of anything else to say. He paused, and walked closer, holding out one of the papers to Seamus, "Here." To his surprise, Seamus took it.

Blink stalked away without another word. For all he knew, Seamus threw the paper in the street. He wasn't worried about that, though, not really. He headed straight to Molly. When he opened the back door, she ran to him and threw her arms around him. He held her tight with his free arm and breathed deeply, realizing that even the smell of her made him feel calm.

She pulled away, examining his face, "You look exhausted! Have you been out all night?"

"Yes, a lot has happened." He explained what had happened with the newsies and Jack, and now the city wide strike they were planning. He showed her the paper and she read it eagerly, her face glowing with excitement.

"Nick, this is wonderful." She breathed deeply after finishing the article.

"I saw your father." He hurried to explain as her face grew concerned, "He was alright. A little drunk, but not as much as you'd think. I gave him the article."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. I don't know if he read it. He didn't say much at all."

Molly nodded, "He'll come home when he's ready." Blink could tell she was trying to convince herself.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, but do you think you could make it to the strike?" He played with the cuff of his jacket.

She grinned, "Of course!"

He grinned back. "I gotta get more of these out. I'll come get you as soon as I can." He got up, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he left. "I love you," his cheeks grew hot and he smiled sheepishly.

She smiled as well, whispering, "I love you, too."

Blink and Molly stood side by side with the other newsies. Blink had managed to introduce her to almost everyone, and they were waiting tensely. At that moment, it was only the newsies gathered beneath the statue in front of Pulitzer's printing office. The sun was high above them, as just as their spirits were at their lowest, they heard a low rumble in the distance. The all looked, trying to place the sound. Suddenly, someone shouted, "Look! They're coming!"

They all turned, watching as hundreds of kids flooded the street towards them. They began shouting and cheering. The boys threw their hats in the air, and soon there was barely room to stand as the street filled with protestors. Blink kept his arm around Molly's waist as they shouted up at Pulitzer's balcony. They cheered as Jack was ushered upstairs and continued the battle cry while he was inside.

Molly watched as people gathered to take pictures and men were circling with pads of paper, writing furiously. She shouted eagerly with Blink, the excitement of everyone around them was intoxicating. Her gaze drifted through the crowd and stopped, her breath catching. Her father was staring at her, his back to a brick building on the other side of the street. There was something in face that she hadn't seen in a long time. She thought it may have been pride.

"Blink!" she shouted. He bent his ear towards her, "My father is _here_!"

He looked immediately, catching sight of the tall man easily. Blink may have imagined it, but he thought Seamus nodded at him. Blink nodded to him before returning his attention the strike. It wasn't long before Jack came out of the building. There was a hush over the crowd. All eyes turned to him as he bent and whispered into the ear of Davy's little brother.

The boy was quickly hoisted onto Jack's shoulders. He raised his arms high and shouted, "We won!" The crowd erupted, jumping and shouting with joy. Blink and the other newsies embraced roughly, shouting their congratulations. Blink turned to Molly, embracing her. He was so happy, he didn't think twice before kissing her deeply in front of everybody. The newsies near him whooped and whistled, slapping him on the back.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

"Tell me, how does it feel to have won it all?" Molly and Blink were sitting in the work room. The sun was setting, and they had just returned from a long celebration. After the newsies got the prices returned to normal, they gladly resumed their normal jobs. When the last paper was sold, they had gone to Tibby's for hours to celebrate.

Blink had never felt more exhausted or happier. He draped his arm around Molly's shoulder, "I haven't won it _all_." He grinned, "Not yet, at least." Molly smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They jumped when someone cleared their throat from the stairway.

Seamus was waiting, his hands clenching and unclenching nervously.

"Da!" Molly said in surprise.

"Why don't you two come upstairs." Seamus' voice was rough. He didn't wait for their response, but walked up to the apartment. Molly and Blink shared a look of confusion. They walked upstairs cautiously, and Molly had to force herself not to gasp when she entered the dining room. Her father was waiting at the table, where he had set out _tea_.

"Sit down." Seamus gestured to the chairs, clearing his throat. "Please."

Blink and Molly sat down. Molly watched in shock as her father served the tea. She swallowed, her throat tightening. They sat quietly, no one touching the tea in front of them. Blink glanced from Molly to Seamus, not knowing what to expect.

"Molly," Seamus began, "when your mother died, I lost myself. It hurt too much to be here without her. I was selfish." The man's voice chocked.

"Da-" Molly began, but Seamus cut her off.

"No, I need to say this." He cleared his throat once more, downing his tea in one gulp. "I wasn't there for you. I should'ha been. I should'ha been stronger." He glanced at Blink, "I should'ha fought harder." He turned his gaze to Molly, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I need help. I can accept tha' now. I don' know how long it'll take me, but I'm gonna get better. I promise you."

"Da!" Molly threw her arms around Seamus, burying her face into his shoulder as she had done as a small child. Seamus tried not to cry and Molly sobbed into his jacket. Her voice choking as she cried, "I've mi-missed you so mu-much."

Seamus gripped her arms, holding her up as she wiped her face. "I'm sorry, child." Blink pulled away from the table, wanting to give them privacy, but Seamus stopped him. "There's something I wanted to say to you." Blink gulped, expecting the worst. Molly stood, drying her face on a handkerchief. Seamus looked Blink in the eye, "I was wrong about you." Blink stared in disbelief. "You're a better man than I have known in a long time. For that, you can continue seeing my daughter, but, as far as I'm concerned, you've still got a lot to prove to me if you want to marry her."

Molly gasped, her cheeks burning, "Da!"

Seamus ignored Molly, keeping his eyes on Blink, "Are you up for the challenge?"

Blink gave him a crooked smile, "You can bet on it."

Seamus stood from the table, drawing to his full height. "Good. If you'll excuse me, it's getting late." He turned to Molly, "Why don't ye show the young lad out, we'll see him tomorrow."

Molly smiled at her father as she and Blink left the dining room. Down in the work room, Molly jumped into Blink's arms. Blink picked her up by the waist and swung her about the room. She was laughing, "I can't believe it!" Blink set her down, pulling her close. She smiled, her eyes shining, "I can't believe it!"

Blink let her happiness flow through him. "I want you to know something."

"What?" She tilted her head.

He gulped nervously, "If you want me, I'll do everything to convince your father I deserve you."

"I want you," she smiled as tears began afresh. "Oh, Nick!"

He pulled her in again, picking her up to hold her close as she kissed him. He grinned crookedly, "It might be awhile..."

Molly smiled, "I'll wait."

Blink cupped her face in his hands, "I love you, Molly O'Malley."

She slipped her hands around his neck, "And I love you, Nicholas Granger."

The End.

Author's Note: So what'd you think? I've been a big fan of the Newsies since I was little, so it wasn't a hard choice to write a story. I was thinking of doing more of these with different newsies, perhaps as they're a little older? Would you like to hear more about Molly and Blink? I've always been a fan of Spot Conlon, would you like to hear about him? Thoughts?


End file.
